The invention relates to a portable wind powered light that can be attached to a moving object or the like to allow generated wind to illuminate a light source.
People who are driving their bicycles or working in their gardens often require the assistance of a light source to aid them in their endeavour. Because these activities are participated in outdoors, the lack of a reliable power source is typically a problem. Most of these light sources utilize batteries as a power source. Often, however, batteries have proven to be unreliable, alternate power source is necessary to power these light sources.
The present invention attempts to solve the abovementioned problem by providing a portable light source that uses a wind-powered generator to provide a power to a light source.
Several references show various light sources that are portable for use in a plurality of locations and for a plurality of uses.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
It is an object of the invention to produce a portable wind powered light that can be attached to a moving object or the like to allow generated wind to illuminate a light source including a generator disposed interiorly of a protective cylindrical housing. The housing has a first end, a second end, and a cylindrical side wall therebetween. A propeller is coupled with the first end of the cylindrical housing. The propeller is operably coupled with the generator. The propeller includes a plurality of vanes extending outwardly from a rotatable main member. A support arm extends outwardly from the second end of the cylindrical housing. The support arm includes an inner portion in a co-linear relationship with the cylindrical housing. The support arm includes an outer portion extending angularly from the inner portion. A light source is coupled with the outer portion of the support arm. The light source is in communication with the generator. A clip member is adapted for coupling with a tubular object. The clip member has an extension arm extending upwardly therefrom. The extension arm has a free upper end secured to the cylindrical side wall of the cylindrical housing.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.